The Bloody Blade of Konoha
by DeathFluffy
Summary: Naruto is trained under the Kyuubi but with a twist
1. Chapter 1

Please note this is my first fanfic ever so please don't flame me too hard

It was a cold misty night on Octobet 10th in Konoha when sudenly the piece was broken by a loud thundering roar by none other than the Kyuubi no Yoko and then all hell broke loos with sirens sounding and ninjas running around trying to get all thr civillians to safety in the underground bunkers in the backside of the Hokage mountain.

Amidst all the destrucktion a few brave warrios stood as a team srying to up against the this team was ,Shikaku Nara the lazy genuis but loyal shinobi ,Choja Akimichi the biggist and strongest Akamichi you will ever meet and last but not least the Third Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen aka The God of Shinobi.

As the team arrived in front of the Kyuubi it made a loud angry snarl and threw a massive fireball at them and they dodged quiqly without a skratch but the building they were on was burnt to a crisptbut it didn't matter to the because it either them or the building.

Once they were out of hte way they began to attack the Kyuubi from all sides and that was not was what the kyubi was not expecting so he stumbled back a bit under all the jutsus that hit him.

That gave all the ninja there a small confidense boostbut that didn't last long because before any of the could blink the Kyuubi was more angry than ever now and it looked like it would destroy the whole with all that anger that it had it did the only thing it thought and that being trying to fire a **Bijuudame** the ultimate attack of a Bijuu but the key word was trying because Hiruzen lenghtend his mighty war staff and hit the Kyuubi so hard that it staggerd and loosing consentration on his weopon of mass destruction and loosing it.

Sarutobi seeing this shouted''Chouja use youre body enlarging jutsu and try to keep th Kyuubi use youre Shado Binding jutsu and push the beast use youre Mind transfer jutsu to help Shikaku.''and with a chorus of''Hai's''from them they began their assualt.

First up was Chouja using his family jutsu to tackle the beast to try and keep it up was Shikaku with his own family jutsu the infamouse **Shadowbind jutsu** to force the Kyuubi away from the last up was Inoichi using his own family jutsu the **MindTransfer jutsu** to keep the Kyuubi still.

Then Sarutobi said'I need to get Minato so we can finally seal the Demon for its crimes against the you hold the beast long enough till I get him here.''and Inoichi said''Please hury Hokage-samawe cannot keep him for long''with that said and with a quick nod Sarutobi Hiruzen **Shushen'ed** off to get the Yondame Hokage/

Speaking of said man who stood there in his normal attire consisting of a white cloak with flames at the bottom and with the kanji for FOURTH at he back was looking verry worrried why? because his wife Kushina Uzumaki was unconsios after just giving birth to their son Naruto Uzumaki their pride of their life and looking like she was about to die but luckilly she woke up just in time to see hir first and only child proboply for the last time because with a sad smile she handed him to Minato and told him and Hiruzen who just burst into the room to take care of theire little nau-kunand that she was proud of him as then she went to sleep forever they cried silent tears at her death but this was the life of a ninja and death was always a possibility but it always hurt when someone close to you die.

As Minato looked at Naruto with a sad face Hiruzen said''Minato we have the Kyuubi in place but we need to move before it escapes.''with a sad nod he began to make his way to the destined location he was suddenly interrupted by a kunai almost hit him which he ducked and rolled out of the way with Naruto before putting him down softly on the ground and looked at his attacker but the only thing noticable about his attacker was that he had on a spireling orange mask with one hole and there was a **Mangekyo Sharingan** spinning in it the man suddenly said with a dark voice''Well if it isn't the Yellow Flash of Konoha I have been looking forward to this fight for a while now sho I can test youre speed against mine.''while chuckling darkly at what he said and in an instan he was gone and only years of experience saved Minato from being stabbed in the head via a kunai so he quickly did a cartwheel and jumped to his feet and threw two kunai only to watch as the strange man only vanished into thin air and suddenly appear right infront of him with a downwoard slash at him which he blocked with his own kunai and the man uppercutted Minato with his left fist and stumbled a little but the man did not stop there as he continued his assault on the blond Hokage but the blond hokage was too smart for the man because using his special **Hiraishin** kunai he quickly teleported infront of the man who tried to grab him but what the masked man didn't realise was that the blond had a second special kunai and teleported above the man while quickly shoving a **Rasengan(SpyrelingSphere)** into his back earning him a acream of agony from the masked man.

As the masked man stood heavilly he said in a dark tone ''Heh I thought you were stronger than this but I geuse not everybody is perfect and while sadly I must leave I hope you enjoy playing with my toy'' and with a dark chuckle he vanished.

Minato suddenly remembered the Kyuubi and quickly picked up a sleeping Naruto and rushed to the meeting point to seal the kyuubi into Naruto.

When he got there he saw all his friends standing there trying to desperetly hold the Kyuubi without wasting time he did a few handsigns and a podium appeared infront of him and put little naruto in the center and began a series of 250 handsigns.

After he completed them Kami The Death God appeared infront of him and said''Who dares summon me from my realm!'' to which the hokage quickly said''I do kami-same and my name is Minato Namikaze the fourth Hokage youre Lordship and I wish for you to seal the Kyuubi's positive chakra within him and take my soule along with Kyuubi's negative chakra into youreself.''

The death god gave a nod of approval and made his hands in a sweeping motion at both the blond and the Kyuubi while taking the blond's sole and very dark red chakra from the Kyuubi and sealed it in himself and after that was done he put the remaining chakra and soul of the Kyuubi and put them into little Naruto while he was screaming because a seal was being branded into his stomack and painfully growing three wiskers on each cheek.

After that was done The death God vanished and Hiruzen suddenly came to where they were and saw the three shinobi unconsios of chakra exhaustion and heard small screaming seeing the pedestal and the body of Minato next to it he sadly picked up Naruto and began running back to Konoha.

But while he was running he missed one crusial detail Naruto grew small fangs and his eyes flashed red while he smiled darkly while crying. 


	2. Chapter 2

Tnak you so much for reviewing people it motivates me a lot and also tnx to **Geust** for helping and i will do this disclaier thin only one time

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

now on to the story

:)

Previuosly on the last chapter: While he was running he missed one crusial detail Naruto grew small fangs and his eyes flashed red while he smiled darkly while crying. 

**Chapter 2**

It was a long harsh run for a lone old man dressed in Anbu wargear as he rushed back to Konoha to get a Anbu team to retrieve the team that faught the Kyuubi no yoko the great king of the demons lay unconscious and to get the little wiskered blond headed boy checked on by medical support and to request a counsel meeting with the whole Counsel.

When the old hokage saw the the massive walls painted in brown and the gates painted in green with 3 kanji's above the gates on the walls meaning 'Hidden Leaf Village' with clouds of smoke rising behind them clouding the air in darkness

As he got through the gates he quickly aproached 2 Anbu members one wearing a dog mask and the other wearing a cat he got by them he said ''Neko and Dog you are to get Tora and Tori and form up to do a retrieval youre targets are Inoichi Yamanaka , Choza Akimichi and Shikaku Nara who fought against the Kyuubi and bring them back to safety.'' and with a following chorus of Hai's they rushed off.

After that the old Hokage walked slow'ish through the village to asses the damage done by the demon fox, as he walked his mood could only worsen as he looked at all the destruction as people were pulled out of utterly destroyed buildings while familys were crying for their lost loved ones as the dead body pile in the road only grew more and more bigger.

After he arrived at his office he began to check Naruto for any injuries and after he was done with that he called for a counsel he wallked through the big counsel doors he could feel the tension in the area was so he could cut it with a kunai.

After a brief moment of silence he started speaking '' Honorable counsel I have called this meeting into action because I have something of importence to discuss with you all if I may.'' there was a brief silence before Sakurai Haruno the head of the civillian counsel said'' Very well Hokage you may begin and we shall listen.'' thal was all Sarutobi needed to begin ''You all know the Demon vanished at 12:00am but what you all did not know was that the Kyuubi was sealed-'' after he said sealed all hell broke loose when suddenly Danzo Shimura said ''Ne kill the DEMON NOW!.'' then several hidden hidden Anbu wearing only white masks jumped up and threw kunai at the blond but it was blocked by a red shroud coming from within the boy while there was a mystical fox head above his stomach who began chuckling darkly while saying in a Killing intent fille voice ''Tsk tsk trying to kill a young innocent boy my you humans truly are pathetic and that coming from a demon is truly saying something but alas i cannot stay in this mode long so I shall make this quick, If any of you puny maggots so much as look at this boy in the wrong way I will rip you into so much shreds youre insides will look like confetti.'' after it said that the whole counsel looked pale.

After seeing the looks on their faces she laughed wich only sent more chills down their spine's after the Kyubi calmed down it said '' Well while that was amusing we must finish this goodby.'' and with that the fox vanished leaving the room stunned.

(10 years later)

It is a sunny bright peacefull day in konohagakure no sato aka Konoha but that peace was suddenly broken when a orange blur rushed through the busy street why because he was being chased by a mob of villigers with sharp things and also throwing rock at him while he was dodging left and right but 'accidently' go pushed into a dark narrow one way out alleyway.

As he fell down he tried to get up but could not because a villager catched up and landed a hard left hook in his face forcing him down again and that was all that the rest of the mob needed to get near he was down a women with pink hair came up in front and said ''How do you like that you filthy demon brat now you will finnally get what was coming to you for a long time.'' while holding up a kunai menacingly.

3 hours later we see a bloddy and heavilly beaten Naruto Uzumaki slowly crawling out of the allyway with one of his eye's bleeding he tried to stand up but finally colapsed with the sweet bliss of darkness taking him in.

The next thing he knew he was waking up in what looked like a sewer thinking to himself'Great they must have thrown me into a sewer' but what suprised him was that a voice actually spoke to him ''You are not in a sewer boy but you are merely in youre own mindscape.'' after that said Naruto just stood there wit a shocked expression.

After a moment or 2 he finally found the will to move forward and what he saw at the end of his walk he almost could not compehend there in the middel of the room whas a giant cage trusty cage the length of the whole room with just on little seal as the lock/But that was not all but behind the cage was a huge 9 tailed fox with its tails swinging leisurelybehind it and the snarling face stared directly

After he stopped gaping he shouted ''Aww is the huge fox angry. after he said that he quickly had to dodge a massive paw slammed into the space where he just stood.

As he skidded to a halt he began to hear laughter of said fox that just tried to kill him while shouting ''Hey you stupid fox what the hell why were you trying to kill me.''

The fox only looked at him with a amused face saying ''Aww cant my wittle Naru-kun take a joke.''before laughing again before becoming serius again and saying ''Naruto come here I want to do something about that eye.''

As the blond walked closer he could see the fox getting angrier and angrier before she suddenly erupted in anger while shouting ''Those bastards i will gut every one of them and make them suffer.''

Suddenly the blond reailised to not piss the Kyuubi beast looked at him again and said after a while '' Kit do you want to become strongrer than in youre wildest dreams.''

After thinking about it for a while and then said''Yes Fox-sama.''The fox only said ''Then come closer and have a taste of that power.'' and the blond began walking forward and stopped almost right infront of the giant fox.

The fox said ''Now prepare youreself because you will expereince the most pain you have ever felt.'' after she said that there was a pause then his whole world exploded in pain.

 **Hehe sorry for cliffy could not help myself had to do it**

 **pls review**


End file.
